


Tavern

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pillow Prince, Rough Sex, Service Top, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin hangs out at a Tavern and meets a dwarf who doesn't mind fucking him into the next week.</p><p>Nothing but smut here guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> Wrote a thing for asparklethatisblue, and you can find her gorgeous, fantastic and hot art here: http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/93986462513/some-smut-because-prygelknabe-wrote-me-a-thing
> 
> Warning that I wrote it as askbox fic, it might still read as that, and most of it was written at an airport after sitting in a plane for 11 hours and with jetlag, so.

"Alright," Dwalin nodded, after a few seconds hesitation. Nori’s face lit up in a grin. "But I don’t top."

Contrary to the expected reaction, Nori only seemed to get more excited at that. Most people assumed that Dwalin was an aggressive top, and more than once, he’d had partners walk away in anger and disappointment, when he refused to give them the bumming they were after. Didn’t seem like it would be a problem with the redhead across from him, who was currently almost bouncing in his seat.

He didn’t know the dwarf, beyond his introduction as Nori, but then again, the tavern they were in wasn’t a place he’d expect to run into many people he knew. Seedy place really. Nori was handsome though, and apparently in possession of a room with a bed, so the fewer questions asked before they got their clothes off, the better.

“We’ll do it however you want. Just lay back and tell me what to do, and I’ll make happy dwarfs of both of us.” Nori’s hand found its way to Dwalin’s lower back, a gesture that should have been ridiculous, considering his spiky head only reached Dwalin’s shoulder. It wasn’t. The size difference didn’t seem to upset him any, and Dwalin liked it well enough. There weren’t many dwarfs as big as him.

Nori let them into a room, and Dwalin grunted in surprise at the sight of it - it seemed out of sorts with the rest of the place, clean and well-kept, if not very fancy.

“You mind if I undress you?” Nori’s hands were already at his clasps. Dwalin took a moment to put his weapons down and then let him do as he pleased. “You want me to do you?” Dwalin asked, but Nori only shook his head with a smirk.

"Oh no, why don’t you get comfortable, and I’ll join you in a second."

Dwalin shrugged, but did just that, arranging himself on his back in the middle of the bed. He wasn’t above stretching a little to show off some muscle, when Nori turned to look, and didn’t miss the way his tongue slipped out to lick at his lips. Dwalin allowed himself a smug smile.”D’you have any lube?”

Nori got out a yes, in a rough voice.

"Good, because I want it hard, but I don’ wanna walk funny for a week." Nori, head buried in his backpack, gave a strangled noise of agreement. His bend over position gave Dwalin quite a view, and he felt the first tendrils of heat curl in his stomach. The pleasure of anticipation. Apparently having found what he was looking for, Nori bounded over to the bed, crawling between Dwalin’s legs. His cock was already peeking up half-hard between his thighs, and Dwalin’s smugness increased.

"Can I kiss you?" Nori asked, and instead of answering, Dwalin grapped his beard to pull him down for a snog. Nori hastily placed the oil on the bed beside them, so he had his hands free to brace himself.

They were both breathing heavier when he pulled away. “Alright, I’m going to touch you now, tell me if there’s anything you want.” Dwalin kissed him again in lieu of spoken permission, and Nori’s hands set to exploring. They turned out to be as clever as they looked.

Dwalin didn’t hold back on letting his appreciation show, when Nori’s fingers set to finding out, if him piercing his nipples had made them less sensitive. The answer was, of course, no. “Ah, yes that’s good, go on, suck on them.” Dwalin growled out, and Nori hastily complied. His tongue curled hot around one tit, and Dwalin curled a hand into his hair, to press him closer.

Soon though, it wasn’t enough. His cock and hole was aching for touch and Nori was stubbornly staying at chest level.

Dwalin pulled him away. “You have a clever tongue and nice hands, and my nips like them, but my hole would like ‘em more.”

Nori laughed, his hot breath rushing across Dwalin’s skin. “Cruel and impatient, not letting me touch all those gorgeous muscles of yours.”

Dwalin snorted, and demonstratively let go of Nori to hold his hands up. “Well, I suppose I can’t deny enjoyin’ a bit of worshipful touching, so go ahead. But don’t keep me waiting too long, I don’t like teasing.”

“Right on.” Nori answered, and put his mouth back on Dwalin’s skin, which was a lot better than the alternativ.

Nori didn’t keep to licking, but got his teeth into play, something that was extremely alright by Dwalin. Harsh nips and sharp canines made marks along his muscles and traced out his tattoos. Both of the redhead’s hands went back to tugging and teasing at his nips, pulling at the metal stubs that went through them. Dwalin couldn’t keep from groaning, melting into the bed. This was a royal treatment, and he’d have to remember to thank Nori after, for pushing the issue.

Turned out the dwarf knew how to multitarsk, because, as his mouth got teasingly close to Dwalin’s by now stone-hard cock, one hand let his poor abused nipple go to open the oil. Dwalin caught himself wondering at Nori’s profession, because he sure had nimble fingers. He didn’t have the presence of mind to ask though, as Nori distracted him by sucking the head of his cock into his warm, wet mouth. The hand returned, now sticky with oil, and Nori took the chance to press a finger into his hole.

Dwalin growled in appreciation. “Come on, put another one in, I’m not made o’ glass, I want to feel it.”

Nori moaned, slurping around his mouthful, but wasted no time complying, slipping in a second finger. The stretch was just right, it’d been a while since Dwalin last got to indulge, and Nori had slim hands as everything else.

He got to fucking and scissoring Dwalin’s hole, and it wasn’t long till Dwalin was spreading his thighs as wide as the bed would let him, and rolling his hips back to meet Nori’s hand, fucking up into his mouth. There was no doubt he could come just like this, especially not when Nori discovered where exactly to brush his fingers for maximum effect. Perhaps Nori could tell, because he let Dwalin’s cock go with a last regretful lick, and leaned back to focus on fingering his hole proper.

"Going to give you a third, and then you’ll be ready for my cock." He mumbled, gaze fixed on his own fingers propelling in and out of Dwalin’s body.

Dwalin put his hands to the headboard for purchase. “I can’t wait to see if you can deliver as proper a fucking as your hands promise,” he groaned, clenching down on the stretch of three fingers curling into him.

Nori chuckled breathlessly. “That sounded like a challenge.” He stopped moving, catching Dwalin’s eyes “Do you think you can take it?”

Dwalin showed his teeth in something that wasn’t really a smile. “Aye, I can take anything you’ve got.”

Nori pulled out then, slowly, not breaking eye contact, and his smirk was something wicked. He got into position, oiling up his cock, and then, looking straight into Dwalin’s face the whole time, he thrust in hard and fast. Dwalin lost the staring contest then, groaning harshly through clenched teeth. It hurt, but in a good way, and Nori didn’t let him think on it, keeping up the pace he set.

It was, perhaps, the soundest fucking he had ever gotten.

He couldn’t gather his mind to say anything, except growled moans. The entire bed was rocking, and he was glad of the grip on the headboard for brazing. Who’d have thought Nori had such strength.

The dwarf himself was sweating and swearing and gripping Dwalin’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, if Dwalin was the sort to get bruised up easily. As it was, the slight pain only added to the sensation, and Dwalin was a bit lost in his head.

His cock was twitching and slapping against his stomach with every thrust, leaving it tender. His muscles clenching and his arse was on fire with pleasure, his eyes were squeezed shut against the sensations. The piece of wood under his hand threatened to break in two.

Nori was panting with exertion and bliss. Somehow he got the breath to gasp out “is this- is it what you want- wanted? is it hard enough for you?”, without slowing down one bit.

"Aye yes, fuck yes, it’s good, you’re so good" Dwalin didn’t have the energy to be playful, could only gather himself enough to groan out the honest answer. He wanted to come now, with his hole stretched and sore and over-stimulated, and his cock untouched, but he wasn’t sure it would be enough. Maybe if- "My nips, twist my nips, come on Nori."

There was a brief stuttering in the rhythm as Nori let go of his hips, and the next thrust forced both of them up the bed, no longer held in place by Nori’s hands. It didn’t matter though, because Nori got a grip on both of his piercings, and twisted them ruthlessly and that was enough.

Dwalin flew over the edge with a shout loud enough to wake the dead. His cock twitched and shot his release untouched across his torso, and his hole clenched down hard, making Nori whimper and press his nails into Dwalin’s skin, as he came too.

Then the redhead collapses, boneless and wet with sweat.


End file.
